A Very Swift Gift
by DamonKlausCutie
Summary: A Delena Story - Elena Gilbert wants to give her boyfriend Damon Salvatore the perfect day for his birthday and she knows just what to give him!


**A Very Swift Birthday Gift: A Delena Story**

Buzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzz! Elena Gilbert reached out and slammed the snooze button on her crazily noisy alarm clock. She saw bright red numbers through the darkness of her room on the clock that read 6:00am. Elena felt like she wanted to fall back asleep but she knew that she couldn't because today was a very important day. She needed to buy a birthday gift for her boyfriend Damon Salvatore and she knew the perfect gift that would definitely make him smile: Taylor Swift Speak Now Tour tickets! Although Damon would never admit it to anyone else, Elena knew that Taylor was his favorite singer. She knew about his secret collection of Taylor Swift cds in his room and they always listened to her songs when Elena rode in his car. She knew that this would be the perfect gift for him!

Elena rolled off of her bed and stumbled to her desk. She turned on her laptop computer and waiting for the home screen to open. Even though she was tired, Elena couldn't help but smile whenever she thought of Damon. Even though she knew that Damon was a vampire and he might be a little dangerous, Elena knew that he would never ever think of hurting her. He loved her and she loved him back very much and she was going to make his birthday perfect. Once Elena got online, she typed in the Ticketmaster website address and waited for it to load. Then she clicked on the link for the Taylor Swift tickets and promptly ordered two tickets for Saturday night's show. The night of Damon's birthday. After she printed out the confirmation for the tickets, Elena sighed in relief. "Saturday night" she whispered to herself. Happy that she finally got the perfect gift for Damon, Elena decided that she should get some more sleep. She shut down her computer and rolled back into bed and was suddenly taken under by sleep again.

A little while later, Elena felt movement on the bed next to her. She kept her eyes closed as she felt an arm go around her waist. She felt kisses trailing up the back of her neck and then lips on her ear. "Good morning princess" he breathed into her ear. Elena turned around in bed to see her beautiful prince charming Damon gazing into her brown eyes. She reached out and took his face in both of her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good morning" she replied smiling brightly. Damon smirked back at Elena and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped her in his arms and proceeded to shower her with sweet kisses. She giggled lightly and said "I love you Damon". "I love you too Elena" he quickly replied, holding her tighter. Elena felt like she could just lay there in his arms forever. Elena let out a deep yawn and let her head rest against the pillow.

"You seem pretty tired" Damon said, stroking Elena's face gently. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" Elena smiled to herself. She thought that she would keep the Taylor Swift tickets a secret until his birthday, but she figured that she was just tell Damon now since she was so happy about it. "I have a surprise for you" Elena said in her most secretive voice. Damon looked at her with a mysterious look and said "Well what is it?"

"Guess" Elena said with a slight giggle in her voice. "How about you just tell me?" Damon said, his lips at her ear. Elena giggled more as shivers ran down her back. "My lips are sealed" she said, pretended to zip her lips and throw away the invisible key. "Mmmmmmm I have my ways of making you talk" Damon sneered into her ear. Elena felt his hands run up and down her body slowly before he tickled her! "Stop! Stop! Ha! Ha! Quit it!" She was screaming and laughing at the same time as he tickled her like a small child. "Okay! Okay! I surrender! I'll talk!" Damon smiled mischievously at her, satisfied that he got what he wanted. Elena took a deep breath and began to speak. "I bought us tickets to see the Taylor Swift Speak Now Tour live from Mystic Falls on your birthday" Elena closed her eyes for second and then opened them again to see Damon brightly smiling at her. A real genuine smile. The kind of smile that only Elena could bring out in him. He liked his birthday gift. Damon pulled Elena into a deep kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Once they broke the kiss, Elena sighed and said "I guess you like your gift".

"I like the gift Elena" Damon breathed onto her lips "but I love you". Elena let of a quick breath and said "I love you more". Elena looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was 9:00am. "Damn it! School starts at 9:30! I'm going to be late!" She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to find some clothes to wear. Damon rose off the bed too and gently gripped her hand. "No worries! I'll drive you to school. You'll be there in plenty of time" he assured her. "Ok I'll meet your by your car in five minutes" she said to Damon and then gave him a quick kiss. "Don't take too long Miss Gilbert" Damon said with a smirk as he proceeded to open her window and jump out. Still in her happy but rushed mood, Elena quickly pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a cute burgundy tank top from her closet. She took a rushed shower, dried her long chocolate brown hair, put on some makeup and grabbed her school bag. She rushed out of her room and down the stairs, stopping for a minute in the kitchen to grab a bagel for breakfast. Jeremy had already left the house so Elena knew she was running pretty late.

She ran out the front door to the house to find Damon's car waiting in her driveway. He rolled down the passenger window and leaned his head out. "Your chariot awaits, my dear" Damon said with a smirk on his gorgeous face. He pushed open the door and Elena climbed in and buckled her seatbelt. Damon wrapped his arm around Elena and pulled her closer to him as he pulled out the driveway and drove to Mystic Falls High School. When they got to school, Damon pulled up to the front and put the car in park. He pulled Elena in for a long deep kiss. When he broke the kiss, Damon leaned in close to Elena's ear and said "I'll be here right when the day is over my princess". She kissed his cheek and said "Missing you until then" and then stepped out of the car. She turned around to see him pull away. Tomorrow night will be our night, Elena thought to herself as she walked to the entrance to Mystic Falls High.

The school day seemed to take forever. Luckily, it was Friday so the weekend was right around the corner and she would have the whole weekend just for her and Damon. Just as Damon assured her, Elena arrived at school right in time for AP History with her favorite teacher/vampire hunter/Damon BFF Alaric Saltzman. He was one of the few people who knew Damon's and his younger brother Stefan's vampire secret. Oh Stefan, Elena thought to herself as she sat in History class. Stefan was Elena's boyfriend before Damon until he gave his life to save Damon's after he was bitten by a werewolf. The only person who could heal Damon was Klaus and that meant that Stefan would have to run off with Klaus forever. Stefan was able to get his freedom back but once he realized everything that he had done when he was with Klaus, he ran away from Mystic Falls. After he ran away, Damon and Elena grew much closer and now they were in love. They got each other through tragedy and nothing could separate them ever.

Elena met up in the cafeteria with Caroline and Bonnie for lunch. "Hey ladies!" Elena said as she walked over to their usual lunch table holding her lunch tray. She sat down in the empty seat in the middle of Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline was wearing a hot pink mini dress with a denim jacket over it and cute black heels. Bonnie was wearing a denim mini skirt and a simple black tank top. Both girls greeted Elena with smiles. The great thing about Bonnie and Caroline was that they knew all about the supernatural world that Elena was stuck in. This is because Bonnie was a witch and Caroline was a vampire. "So I finally found the perfect birthday gift for Damon" Elena said a both girls ate their lunches. "Really?" Caroline said excitedly "What did you get him?" Elena smiled "Something that he and I both will enjoy very much: tickets to the Taylor Swift concert tomorrow night!" Both girls stared at Elena with matching shocked expressions on their faces. "Damon is a Taylor Swift fan? O-M-G" said Caroline whose shocked face turned to a slight smile. "Interesting" Bonnie said quietly. Bonnie and Damon weren't exactly the best of friends but they tolerated each other well enough. "I think it sounds very romantic" Caroline said with a sweet smile on her face. Elena giggled and said "Thanks Caroline! It's sure to be a great night". Elena smiled to herself hardly containing her excitement.

After school, Elena was delighted to find Damon's car parked in front of the building. Damon was leaning against the passenger side door smirking at her. "Hi there sweetie" he said as Elena approached the car. "Hi" she said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Damon pulled her into a quick kiss and then broke it off so he could open the car door for her like the gentlemen he was. "Thank you very much" she said as he helped her into the car. Elena watched as he closed the passenger door and vampire sped around the car to the driver's said. He climbed into the car and started the engine. Damon leaned over to put his arm around me to pull me closer to him. "How was your day, love?" he whispered into my ear. "It was good" Elena said "but it would have been better with you" she said with a smile. Damon smiled back at Elena and left soft kisses on her cheek.

When they got to Elena's house, Damon pulled into the driveway and put his car in park. He turned to her and said "Unfortunately, this is goodbye till a little later. I have to go run an errand with the teacher". Elena recognized that as Damon's nickname for Alaric. "Is something wrong?" Elena said with concern in her voice. Damon pulled her close again and said "Nothing you need to worry about. Just go relax and I'll see you a little later". With that, he gave her one last kiss and they said their goodbyes. Elena climbed out of the car and started to walk towards her house. "Elena!" She turned back around to see Damon blowing her a goodbye kiss with a smirk on his face. She waved back at him with a smile and watched his car pull out. Elena stepped into her house which was empty and quiet, just as she liked it. She walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Elena then kicked off her flip flops and jumped onto her still made bed. _I need a nice long nap, _Elena thought to herself. She didn't bother to close the curtains so the light with in her eyes but the grabbed a pillow to cover them and was quickly asleep.

A long while later, Elena felt a cool hand stroking her face. She kept her eyes closed as the cool hand sent trembles running up her spine. "Hey there beautiful" she heard Damon whisper into her ear. She opened her eyes to look at him and mumbled back a sweet "Hi". Elena sat up in bed and looked out the window to see that it was nighttime. "Whoa! I must have been really tired" she said in surprise as she looked at her clock. It was 10:00 pm. Damon smirked at Elena through the darkness and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I love you" he breathed against her lips. "I love you too" she said, a smile forming as she broke their kiss. "So how did everything go with Alaric today?" Elena asked curiously while she leaned into his waiting arms. Damon kissed her hair and said "Nothing we couldn't handle. Just another crazed vampire but yours truly showed him who was boss". Elena smiled up at him happily but let out a deep yawn. "I'm sorry, I'm still a little tired. But would you lay with me for a while?" she said looking up at him hopefully. "It would be my pleasure" Damon replied as he laid Elena down next to him and pulled the covers around them. Elena rested into the circle of Damon's strong arms and quickly fell asleep as he showered her with sweet kisses.

_**Elevator buttons and morning air, stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs**_. Elena stirred a little under the covers at the sound of a sweet singing voice. She recognized it as Taylor Swift's song "Ours". More importantly, it was the songs that Damon and Elena had declared as their song. With her eyes still closed, Elena tried to reach in the bed for Damon but he wasn't beside her. She opened her eyes and sat up in a bed, realizing that she was alone. Then she looked over at her nightstand and saw a note:

_Good morning princess,_

_Ran home for a bit so that I could shower and get ready for our day today. Also wanted to give you some alone time to make yourself beautiful, although that really isn't necessary for you are the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I'll be back as soon as possible. Love you._

_- Damon_

_I love you too_, Elena thought to herself still grinning happily. When she looked on her dresser, she saw that her stereo was on and Damon had set it up for their song to play when she awoke. This made Elena grin even more. As Elena glided to her closet to pick out the perfect outfit to wear, she sang softly along with the music.

_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high and the water's rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

About a half hour later, Elena stepped out of her bathroom after straightening her long brown locks to see Damon sitting on her bed smirking at her. "Hey gorgeous" he said, crossing the gap between them and giving her a quick kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and said "Happy Birthday love". "Thank you" he whispered smoothly into her ear. Then Elena stepped back so that Damon could see the outfit she put together for a his birthday. She was dressed in a pair of black denim shorts paired with a navy blue tank top. Her long dark hair hung down her back topped by a sparkling headband. Damon gave her a full once over glance and then she was instantly in his arms again. "You look delicious" he said while kissing her neck. Elena let out a pleased giggle and then said "So what are the plans for your big birthday today?" Damon ran his hands up and down Elena's arms. "Well I was thinking I could take my beautiful girl to lunch at the Grill, then an afternoon at the park, and of course a lovely evening with music by Taylor Swift. How does my princess feel about that?" he said sweetly. Elena kissed him once more and mischievously said "let's do it!"

Elena couldn't help but smile at Damon as they drove in his car to the Mystic Grill for his birthday lunch. While they cruised along, Damon popped Elena's favorite Taylor Swift cd, Fearless into the cd player and they both sang along to the first song.

_**Cause I don't know how it **_

_**Gets better than this**_

_**You take my hand and drag me**_

_**Head first, Fearless **_

Fearless was one of Elena's favorite Taylor Swift songs because she truly felt fearless when she was beside Damon. She laced her fingers through his as they both sang along the whole way to the restaurant. When they got there, Damon found a parking spot right in front and quickly sped around to the passenger side to help Elena out of the car. Then Damon threw his arm around Elena's waist as they walked to the entrance to the Mystic Grill. The hostess found them a lovely table for two right in the center of the restaurant. Damon held out a chair for Elena just like the true gentlemen he was and then he sat down across from her. When the waitress arrived, Elena ordered her favorite, a cheeseburger and fries, and Damon ordered the same. "Reminds me of our little Atlanta excursion" Elena thought out loud. Damon smirked at her and said "Yep. That was fun. You look beautiful by the way." Elena blushed deeply and smiled at him. When their food arrived, Elena and Damon took their time enjoying their meal. They even exchanged sweet kisses in between bites.

"I have a little present for you" Damon said to Elena after he took a sip of his drink. Elena looked up at him surprised and said "But it's _your_ birthday Damon. Shouldn't the gifts be for you". She let out a soft giggle at the end. Damon looked deep into Elena's eyes and said "You're the only gift I really want. But I found something for you that I think you might like. Close your eyes" he commanded gently. Elena slowly closed her eyes and shivered when she felt Damon's cool hands pulling back her hair and placing something cool on her neck. She felt him clasp something in the back and then lay her hair back neatly the way it was. "Ok you can open your eyes now" she heard him say. Elena opened her eyes and looked down to see a heart shaped Tiffany pendant necklace circling her neck. She lifted her hand to her chest to look at the pendant which had an E engraved on it. "It's beautiful" she said breathlessly. She leaned over to kiss Damon and said "Thank you so much". He looked back at her with a joyous expression and said "You're very welcome".

Once they were finished with their lunch, Damon and Elena went back to his car and began to drive again. "So where to now?" Elena said curiously. "Well" Damon responded smiling at her "I thought we could take a nice walk through the Mystic Square Park before we go to the concert. How does that sound?". Elena kissed his cheek and said "Sounds wonderful". When they arrived at the park, Damon parked the car and helped Elena out. They found a nice path lined by tall trees and beautiful spring flowers. Elena and Damon spent hours admiring the beautiful day and talking about anything and everything. Every time Elena looked into Damon's sparking eyes or heard his joyous laugh or saw his beautiful smile or felt his warm arms around her, she knew she was in love. This is the one person who she could truly be herself with and they were meant to be together forever. When it was about 6:00pm, Damon guided Elena back towards his car and he began to drive to the Mystic Falls Concert Stadium. _Time for the grand finale to a perfect day_, Elena thought to herself. She could tell by the smile on his face that Damon was excited for this too.

After a twenty minute drive, they arrived at the concert stadium. It was packed with hundreds of cars all piling in to see Taylor Swift's first Mystic Falls concert performance. Elena stared out the car window and said with a groan "It's going to be impossible to find a parking spot that isn't a million miles away". Damon let out a slight chuckle and said "Elena, don't you know me at all?" Damon rolled down his window when it was his turn to pay for parking and leaned across the open window. Elena couldn't hear what he was saying to the man on the outside because he was talking to low for her to hear. Then, much to her surprise, Damon opened the door and stepped outside and then sped around the passenger side to help Elena out of the car. He took her hand and they started to walk to the entrance to the stadium. "What about your car?" Elena said to Damon curiously. Damon smirked at her and said "Free Valet Parking compliments of that young man". Elena rolled her eyes jokingly and Damon pulled her closer as they walked.

Once Elena and Damon had their tickets scanned, they entered the stadium which was filled with lots of Taylor Swift fans. Elena spotted a bunch of souvenir stands that were selling all kinds of Taylor Swift concert memorabilia. Damon led her towards one of the stands. "Which souvenirs would you like, my princess?" he said gesturing towards the various t-shirts, posters, and other gifts that they had on display. Elena was about to decline his offer but he insisted. In the end, Elena decided that she wanted the red Speak Now Tour t-shirt and a sparkly light up Swift wand. Damon happily paid for both gifts and gave Elena a quick kiss. "Let's go find out seats" Damon said as he threw an arm around Elena's shoulders and guided her towards to entrance to their section. They walked down to the lowest level of the stadium and took their seats in the front row. Elena had already pulled on her new t-shirt over her tank top. Damon smirked at her and said "My girl found me the best seats in the house for the show". Elena smiled back at him and said "Yeah I was lucky to find two seats in the front row." Damon let out a laugh and said "As long as I am sitting beside you, I have the best seat I could ever want". Then he put his arms around Elena and pulled her as close to him as possible.

About ten minutes later, the lights in the stadium went black and two big black screens rolled down from the ceiling. An audio recording of Taylor speaking began to play and the crowd started to go wild. Elena could feel butterflies in her stomach and she stood up so she could see the stage a little better. Damon stood too, with his arm still around Elena's waist. Smoke started to rise from the stage in front of them and Elena could see the silhouette of Taylor in the smoke. _**Drop everything now! **_All of a sudden, Taylor was standing right in front of them on stage and fireworks were exploding on stage. Taylor started to sing her hit song "Sparks Fly" and Elena started to sing along with her. She looked up at Damon and saw that he was softly humming the words too and smiling down at Elena.

Taylor spent two hours singing all of her greatest songs and Damon and Elena were having a blast in the audience. They spent the whole show locked in each others arms singing all of their favorite songs. When Taylor started to sing "Ours", Damon serenaded Elena with his beautiful voice as he sang right along with Taylor. After Taylor performed her song "Speak Now", she ran right through the audience and gave both Elena and Damon hugs. Damon would never admit it, but Elena saw the slight blush in his cheeks when Taylor hugged him. During "Dear John", Damon took Elena in his arms and waltzed with her right in front of the stage as if they were the only ones in the room. After Taylor performed "Love Story", she took her final bows on stage and the curtains closed. Elena was sitting in her seat waiting for her heart to stop racing from the amazing show. Damon was smiling too with his arm around her. "Was that a great show or what?" Elena said to him, smiling happily up at home. Damon leaned close to her and said "You're the one who made my night amazing" and then he gave Elena one of the deepest kisses she had a ever received. Elena and Damon stayed that way for a long time, in each others embrace blocking out the world around them. Damon let his lips graze Elena's ear and said "Best birthday ever".

_**Can you feel this magic in the air**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way **_

_**Today was a fairytale **_


End file.
